Teddy's Turmoil
by Cathcer1984
Summary: Teddy doesn't mind Cousin Draco living with him and Uncle Harry. Not anymore. Written for Harrydracompreg fest on livejournal.


Title: Teddy's Turmoil

Author: Cathcer1984/Drarryxlover

Prompt: Teddy [age 7] guessed he could live with Draco living at Uncle Harry's if he kept him smiling. Plus cousin Draco had the "bestest" brooms in the world. So he decided he could stay, but he would have to tell him to stop giving Harry all those cookies and cakes. Because a fat uncle Harry wouldn't be able to play.

Rating: G

Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Warning(s): Teddy's POV so it's a bit jumbled because he's jumping from thought to thought. At least that's how I hope it comes across!

Epilogue compliant? Never! *coughs* only to the degree that the same people died, Lupin and Tonks, but the rest aren't mentioned.

Word Count: 1,584 precisely.

Summary: Teddy doesn't mind Cousin Draco living with him and Uncle Harry. Not anymore.

Author's Notes: I quite enjoyed writing this! It was a lot of fun, I hope you don't mind that it's all in Teddy's POV and there isn't any switching.

Beta'd by singlemomsummer for the wonderful and speedy beta! Any remaining mistakes are my own.

* * *

When Teddy gets up in the mornings he is used to seeing Cousin Draco at Uncle Harry's table. He doesn't mind it, he supposes, especially when Uncle Harry is smiling more. What Teddy does mind is the kissing, because kissing is gross and no seven year old boy wants to see _anybody_ kissing.

He's just glad Grandma Andy and Grandma Cissy don't have anyone to kiss, because that would be worse. Uncle Harry and Cousin Draco are old and old people kissing is _eww_, but Grandma Andy and Grandma Cissy are _ancient_ and for them to kiss anybody is even worse! Grandma Molly has Grandpa Arthur to kiss only they don't kiss. Teddy had asked why not and Grandpa Arthur had told Teddy that Grandma Molly preferred to give all her kisses to her children and grandchildren and Teddy couldn't complain 'cause Grandma Molly gave the best hugs and kisses.

Teddy was told that Grandma Andy's kissing partner, Grandpa Ted, is up in heaven with his Mummy and Daddy. He doesn't know what Uncle Harry means when he asks Cousin Draco if he is going to the rock that week, all Teddy has been able to figure out is that the man Grandma Cissy would be kissing is Lucius.

Teddy isn't allowed to call him Grandpa.

He tried once but Uncle Harry had looked scary mad, Cousin Draco had stared at Teddy as if he were an alien. Grandma Cissy had left the room in tears. When none of the big people would look at him Teddy started to cry. He hadn't wanted to upset anyone and the grown-ups were scary when they were mad, but Uncle Harry had lifted Teddy into his lap and said that Lucius had done some bad things and annoyed a lot of important people so he was in an adult's naughty chair.

Immediately Teddy understood why no one wanted to speak of Lucius, the naughty chair was a terrible place and he hated being put on it. That had been a long time ago and Lucius was still on the adult naughty chair so Teddy knew he had done something really bad, not just paint on the walls or be noisy on purpose when Uncle Harry had asked him not to.

Another thing Teddy didn't like about Cousin Draco living with him and Uncle Harry was that Uncle Harry was getting fat. Cousin Draco kept feeding him cake and chocolate and yummy things. And when Teddy asked politely, like he had been taught, for some reason Uncle Harry smiled saying he wouldn't like it and Cousin Draco winked at him as if they were sharing a secret joke.

But Teddy didn't understand why he wasn't allowed to have any secrets when Uncle Harry got to have his. Before Cousin Draco started to live with Uncle Harry and Teddy, Teddy never saw him unless Grandma Andy and Grandma Cissy were there too.

Some days though, when Teddy was a bit younger he'd see Uncle Harry and Cousin Draco on days when Grandma Andy and Grandma Cissy weren't there. One night after he'd had a bad nightmare Teddy had gone to Uncle Harry for comfort and to hopefully sleep in his bed, so the monsters under his own bed wouldn't eat him. But Uncle Harry wasn't alone in his bed, Cousin Draco was there too and they were both naked.

Teddy didn't know what they were doing and he went go back to his own room but the monsters scared him. He didn't mean to cry but as soon as he did, he couldn't stop. Uncle Harry pulled on some pyjamas before rushing over and comforted Teddy.

Once he'd stopped crying Teddy noticed that Cousin Draco had changed the sheets on the bed and put on some of Uncle Harry's pyjamas too. Teddy had asked if Cousin Draco had had a bad dream that made him wet the bed too, but Cousin Draco merely smiled and shook his head while Uncle Harry pulled back and looked at Teddy's legs as if he had only just noticed the wetness on his Quidditch pyjamas.

Cousin Draco had picked up Uncle Harry's messy sheets before leaving the room; his hand touching the back of Uncle Harry's head, because he was hugging Uncle Harry, Teddy touched the back of his head too. His hand came away wet and he'd felt nothing different.

That had been the first night Teddy knew that Uncle Harry and Cousin Draco were being like normal parents because that night not only did Uncle Harry scare away his monsters, so did Cousin Draco.

A good thing about Cousin Draco coming to live with Uncle Harry and Teddy was that Cousin Draco brought is work home—at least that's what Uncle Harry always said. It never bothered Teddy because Cousin Draco had the bestest job in the world. Way better than Uncle Harry's. Cousin Draco made brooms for people. Proper Quidditch players like the ones he saw on Uncle Ron's old orange bedroom wall at Grandma Molly's house. And for Uncle Harry's favourite shop in Diagon Alley and Cousin Draco made brooms for children and parents who wanted to take their children for a ride. He'd tried one of those brooms out with Teddy and Uncle Harry hadn't been happy.

Uncle Harry had used his unhappy voice but Teddy was confused because Uncle Harry was smiling too. So he figured it wasn't that bad, after all he didn't end up on the naughty seat and neither did Cousin Draco so they couldn't have been in too much trouble.

Cousin Draco started to spend more time at Teddy and Uncle Harry's house, he put his clothes in Uncle Harry's wardrobe and put smelly stuff on the side of the bath that Teddy swore he didn't spill everywhere. He did, the bottle was more heavy than he thought and he had dropped it but Teddy didn't tell Cousin Draco this. He didn't want to go on the naughty chair.

Teddy was put on the naughty chair that same night by Uncle Harry who had asked him for the truth. Cousin Draco hadn't asked him for the truth, so Teddy didn't tell him, Uncle Harry had been really upset with Teddy. He had looked sad that Teddy almost got off the naughty chair to hug him but that would mean he'd have so start his five minutes there again. And five minutes took forever!

From his seat on the naughty chair Teddy could see into the living room where Uncle Harry pulled Cousin Draco into a hug. Uncle Harry's hugs always made Teddy feel better, they made him happy and Teddy could see that Uncle Harry was wiping Cousin Draco's tears like he did with Teddy when Teddy cried.

Not happy that Cousin Draco was taking his place in Uncle Harry's arms Teddy had turned his back on them, making sure to stay on the naughty seat until Uncle Harry came and told him he could get off it. Uncle Harry had said that Teddy lying to Cousin Draco had upset him and Teddy didn't mean to make Cousin Draco sad but Teddy didn't like that Uncle Harry liked Cousin Draco better so Teddy had gone straight to his room, not wanting to talk to either grown-up.

He'd gotten hungry though and when he'd opened his bedroom door and crept down to the kitchen Teddy saw Uncle Harry watching Cousin Draco pull something from the oven. The smell of freshly baked cake filled Teddy's nose and he wanted to eat some of it, but just as he stepped into the kitchen Uncle Harry kissed Cousin Draco on the mouth.

But that was years ago and Teddy was okay with Cousin Draco living with them now. But… he wasn't _really_ happy because all Cousin Draco's cakes were making Uncle Harry too fat to play with Teddy.

They used to play hide and seek and Uncle Harry would run around with him in the back garden and now that Cousin Draco was living there he didn't anymore and that made Teddy sad. Cousin Draco played games with him but they were magical games 'cause he didn't understand the muggle ones Uncle Harry and Teddy played.

After spending _ages_ trying teach Cousin Draco the rules of hide and seek, Teddy realised it just wasn't as much fun with him as it was with Uncle Harry. But Uncle Harry didn't seem to miss playing with Teddy. He spent his days on the sofa or a chair in the back garden watching, and he was always smiling.

Teddy didn't know why Uncle Harry was happy about being fat. He had never thought it would be fun, but maybe there was something he was missing being not-fat. Teddy decided to ask Uncle Harry. Uncle Harry always said that honesty was the way to go and Teddy honestly wanted to know why Uncle Harry was fat and why he was so happy about it.

Cousin Draco had sat down on the side of Teddy, of the sofa and stroked his hair while Uncle Harry had laughed. He said he wasn't fat but Teddy didn't believe him.

Uncle Harry had laughed, and he had said: "There's a baby in my tummy Teddy. You're going to be a big brother."

And, well, that was another good thing about Cousin Draco, he made Uncle Harry happy and Teddy supposed he could live with Cousin Draco and a baby if Uncle Harry kept smiling.


End file.
